A little fun, a little love, a little hate
by hanyou girl ayumi
Summary: Two halfdemons named Ayumi and Miyu meet Inuyasha and the gang. How will they react and will jealous arise when Inuyasha wants to adopt them?


X angel of Darkness X …I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters noted in this story…but I do own Miyu and Ayumi, for they are my own characters.

A/N Ayumi and Miyu are twins and they're only 5. And I'm adding some stuff for added fun.

A little love, a little fun, a little hate

Chapter 1: Ayumi and Miyu! The two lost children!

Ayumi's POV

We haven't talked to daddy for a while but that's okay. We hadn't talked to him in a month now. We ran away. He's always trying to catch us. Me, and Miyu are usually on the go. I like traveling but Miyu always looks upset. We were walking in the woods aimlessly, and I was getting bored real fast, so I poked Miyu. She stopped suddenly and looked at me with this creepy look. I ran and she came after me screaming. That usually happens when I aggravate her. But I'm faster than her so haha! There was a black figure in front of me. I skidded to a stop but Miyu slammed into me making me fall.

The figure laughed. "How cute. Small little demons. I can use you. Raise you as my own" The person said. Obviously a male from the sound of the voice. (A/N: 1/3 neko, 1/3 dog demon, 1/3 angel) I scratched my head sitting up. "Umm…Sounds good but . . . We can't." I said in an innocent voice. There was an eerie silence. I looked at Miyu. "Maybe you shouldn't have said that" She told me. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it.

The figure stood there in silence. And then under its cloak came a tentacle. It came out and grabbed me. I screamed and squirmed trying to get away. "Let me try this again. I am Naraku; I will raise you children as my own. Teach you to be strong. Teach you how to survive." His tentacle was crushing my sides and I felt weak. Miyu ran at him but a tentacle picked her up too. 'Oh great', I thought, 'we're doomed.'

I closed my eyes. And then there was a crack. The scent of a half demon, a few humans, and two demons filled the air. I opened my eyes and looked to the left. Sure enough there was a group led by a half demon holding a huge sword.

"Put them down, Naraku!" The half demon yelled. "And what if I do not Inuyasha?" Naraku replied. I felt really weak now. Whatever happened I wouldn't know because I passed out.

Inuyasha POV

Me and the rest of the gang were walking through the woods when I picked up Naraku's scent. I ran to a clearing where I saw Naraku holding two girls. That sick bastard. They were only children.

I pulled out tetsusaiga prepared for a battle. "Put them down Naraku!" I yelled at him. "And what if I do not, Inuyasha?" He replied. I hate that sick bastard more than anything in the world. I jumped at him and then I heard Kagome call out to me. "Inuyasha careful! He's holding children!" She yelled at me. I knew what I was doing. I jumped and slashed a one of Naraku's tentacles that was holding the child with the black hair. (Ayumi) She started to fall but Kirara jumped just in the nick of time and caught her.

I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down to see that Naraku had punctured my leg with one of his disgusting tentacles. "Bastard!" I yelled at him. I pulled back tetsusaiga and sent a wind scar at him. Of course he put up a barrier but that didn't stop wind scar. The barrier broke open and Naraku had to take the attack head on. That's when it hit me. He had been carrying two children hadn't he!

When the attack cleared out there was only pushed back and destroyed earth left. And then I heard a coughing. I looked around and saw a brown haired child. (Miyu) Lucky me. I picked her up and carried her back to Kagome.

Kagome's POV

I stared at Inuyasha. For some reason the Wind scar always seems to scare me. He was holding one of the children over his shoulder. Just like the other one she had blacked out too. "Come on. We should take them to Kaede's hut, just in case they have any injuries." Inuyasha said. That was so unlike him. Usually he'd just be like "This is a waste of time" but not this time. Instead of saying anything I simply nodded and picked up the black haired child. I climbed onto Kirara's back with Sango. Shippo was in Sango's lap. Thank kami shippo and the little girl were small otherwise Kirara wouldn't have been able to carry us.

Kirara flew off the ground behind Inuyasha who was running holding the brown haired child. Miroku was running. For a human he was a fast runner.

A few minutes later we were at Kaede's hut. The black haired child started to move around. All of us got off Kirara and walked into the hut while Kirara transformed back into her smaller version. The black haired child opened her eyes suddenly. My eyes met her black eyes and it sort of scared me.

She jumped out of my arms and moved back until her back was against the wall.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" She yelled. Before I had a chance to explain she had already run out the hut. Inuyasha put the brown haired girl down and ran after her. Wasn't long before he had caught and carried her back. He was holding her by the back of her shirt and she was thrashing wildly. "PUT ME DOWN!" She kept screaming. By the look on his face I could tell Inuyasha was aggravated. He dropped her and she hit the floor.

"Ow." The child said rubbing her butt. "What's going on, where am I?" She asked. I felt sort of bad for her. She seemed like an orphan and the other little girl looked just like her so I assumed they were twins.

"Uh… I'm Kagome. What's your name?" I asked her. Maybe she would feel more comfortable knowing more about us. "Ayumi Umaki." She replied. She looked distant. Obviously she wanted to get out of her as fast as possible. Ayumi's eyes glanced over to the brown haired girl. "MIYU!" She screamed. Obviously that had been her twin. Miyu sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What?" She stated simply as if nothing were wrong. That's what I like about this girl. She's calm and she doesn't lose her cool as fast as her sister does. Ayumi burst out crying loudly. Inuyasha looked aggravated. He hit her on the head. Why does he always have to do that! "Inuyasha they're just kids!" Ayumi was crying louder now and my words just barely reached his ears. "She's annoying!" Ayumi sat there in a long silent manner. Inuyasha and I looked at her. I looked towards Inuyasha. His eyes were a soft brown as if he felt how upset the girl was. He walked over to her and picked her up, holding her up to his height, patting her on her back and hr head. I stared at him.

"shh shh it's okay little one.." He said as he started to comfort her. She calmed down so fast.. "How did you do that so fast Inuyasha?" I asked him. A. It doesn't seem like Inuyasha to be one who is good with kids. B. Usually kids continue screaming.

He looked at me those eyes never changing. When he looked at me he seemed sad for a minute. "They're like me. When I was a kid that's how my mother calmed me down."

You could tell Inuyasha was thinking about he past. His eyes had that look again. That sad one. I couldn't say anything to him. It's just it hurts a little bit to see him in such pain. He looked at me silently.

"Kagome..I want to adopt them."

X angel of darkness X : Yea i know it's crazy. And just so you know Inuyasha said the adoption part. How will Kagome react? Is she going to get jealous? You decide

A) Kagome gets jealous. B) The twins leave them refusing to stay. C) The twins cause all kinds of trouble. D) The twins act like angels but are devils in disguise that get Kagome mad (Sort of like A and C together) Please review! Ja ne!


End file.
